Timeline
by Kia Ora
Summary: Alternative Version vom Ende des 7. Bandes - beinhaltet ein ganz kleines bisschen SS/HG - Oneshot


_Alles begann an einem Wochenende mit der dümmsten Frage aller Zeiten: Was war zuerst, das Ei oder das Huhn?_

_Mein Sohn und ich haben das nicht tiefer ergründet, sondern schweiften – wie es oft in meiner Art liegt – etwas ab und kamen irgendwie auf Zeitreisen. Ja, so etwas kann passieren, wenn man sich tiefgründig am Frühstückstisch über die wichtigen Dinge im Leben unterhält. Worauf wir dann auf den Zeitumkehrer kamen und wiederholt bei unserem Lieblingsthema endeten: Harry Potter. _

_Mein multitaskingfähiges Hirn hoppelte sofort ein paar Schritte weiter und traf auf ein hartnäckiges Plotbunny. So entstand diese Story, die ich nach heftiger Kritik seitens meines Sohnes erst gar nicht online geben wollte, da mich besagter Erstgeborener gleich beschimpfte, warum ich denn ausgerechnet 'IHN' gerettet habe und nicht eine andere, überaus wichtige Person des Potterverse, die ja leider in Massen ihr Leben aushauchen mussten._

_Mein Faible für eine gewisse, düstere Lehrperson lässt sich einfach nicht von der Hand weisen °seufz°_

_Marisol gab mir den nötigen Tritt, die Story doch online zu stellen..._

_Was meint ihr? Ein wenig träumen darf man doch, oder??_

**Timeline**

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Der schmächtige, junge Mann mit den strähnigen, dunklen Haaren blinzelte für Sekunden orientierungslos nach oben, da ihn die Sonne blendete und er nicht genau sehen konnte, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte.

Niemand sprach ihn normalerweise an. Er war ein Außenseiter. Geächtet von seinen Mitschülern. Gehasst für seine außergewöhnliche Begabung und nur geduldet von den Hexen und Zauberern seines eigenen Hauses, weil er wie sie ein Slytherin war.

Eigentlich saß er hier unter seinem Lieblingsbaum um in Ruhe zu lernen. Nur selten störten ihn hier andere Schüler. Der verbotene Wald war nah und nicht wenige fürchteten dessen Nähe, weil es verboten war.

„Dein Name ist Severus, nicht wahr?"

Noch immer hatten seine Augen Mühe die Gestalt zu erkennen. Ein Mädchen, sagte ihm die Stimme, aber sie war nur mehr ein Schemen im gleißenden Sonnenlicht.

Erst als sie sich unaufgefordert neben ihn setzte, erkannte er die dicken braunen Haare und die schlanke Gestalt. Sie hielt einige Pergamente unter den Arm geklemmt und legte diese dann einfach neben sich ins Gras.

Der junge Mann zog seine Lippen zu einen dünnen Strich zusammen, da er nur Spott und Häme von seinen Mitschülern gewohnt war. Was veranlasste diese Mädchen sich einfach zu ihm zu setzen? Man mied ihn und er hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt allein zu sein.

„Was willst du?" Unfreundlich stellte er die Gegenfrage und ging gar nicht weiter auf sie ein. Entweder gehörte ihr Auftauchen zu einem dummen Scherz, den sich andere mit ihm erlaubten, oder sie wollte etwas von ihm. Hilfe bei Hausaufgaben oder einem Referat. Die Lösung für einen komplizierten Trank; etwas in der Art. Niemand setzte sich aus purer Nettigkeit zu ihm – nicht mehr.

Seit sich Lily mit diesem Potter angefreundet hatte, sah er sie kaum noch. Außerdem gehörte er neuerdings einem Kreis an, der nicht unbedingt bei allen Mitschülern beliebt war. Gut, er hatte nun mächtige Freunde, aber das isolierte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Reden?"

Unsicher sah er sich um. Waren etwa Potter und Black in der Nähe? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn dies wieder einer ihrer seltsamen Streiche war. Doch diese hatten Quidditch-Training und der Rest der Bande schaute sicher dabei zu. Eigentlich eine Zeit, in denen er vor ihnen sicher war.

„Über was?", murrte Severus. Er kannte dieses Mädchen nicht und hatte es noch nie gesehen. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, er kannte kaum jemanden näher an dieser Schule, die nicht seinem Haus angehörten, außer denen, die ihm ständig übel zusetzten.

„Über die Zukunft."

Misstrauisch wendete er ihr sein blasses Gesicht zu. Er hatte sie wirklich noch nie gesehen und ihn überkam das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie gar keine Schülerin war. Sie wirkte älter. Nicht älter als er, eher in einem Sinne von Lebenserfahrung. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten traurig, trotz ihres Lächeln.

Severus schnaubte ungehalten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sich einfach mit ihm unterhielt. Dazu kannte er dieses Mädchen nicht einmal, obwohl etwas in seinem Inneren sagte, dass sie ihn mochte. Was an sich schon absurd war, denn man mochte ihn nicht. Man respektierte ihn allenfalls aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten und fürchtete ihn, dank der mächtigen Verbündeten.

Es gab nur eine Hexe, die ihm gemocht hatte. - Lily Evans – Doch das war vorbei. Er hatte es sich verscherzt, indem er sie zutiefst beleidigt hatte. Trotz ihrer jahrelangen Verbundenheit war es ihm nicht gelungen sich zu entschuldigen. Es gab auch keine Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich mehr und mehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Lily war nun die Freundin seines Erzrivalen James Potter. Ein Grund mehr diesen Gryffindor abgrundtief zu hassen.

„Kenne ich dich?"

Ihr helles Lachen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber es war kein höhnisches Lachen, welches er normalerweise gewöhnt war.

„Noch nicht, Severus. Noch nicht."

Sie verwirrte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Es war ihm, als gehöre sie nicht hierher. Entgegen seinem Instinkt einfach wegzulaufen, überlegte er es sich anders und ging das Risiko ein, einem üblen Streich zu erliegen. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass sie ihm Böses wollte. Dafür war ihr Blick zu ehrlich.

„Wie heißt du?", wagte er zu fragen, was schon weitaus mehr war, als er normalerweise zu reden pflegte. Seine Antworten waren meist einsilbig und abweisend, doch dieses Mädchen hatte etwas an sich, was ihn neugierig machte.

„Hermine", antwortete sie leise und vertiefte dabei ihr Lächeln. Sie zog ihre Knie an und schlang ihre Arme darum, während sie ihn fest ansah, was in Severus ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln auslöste. Man sah ihn nicht so an und er mochte es auch nicht. Er mochte sich selbst ja nicht einmal. Er war zu dünn, zu blass und seine lange Nase war der Auslöser für die gemeinsten Sticheleien. Errötend drehte er sich ein wenig weg. Es machte ihn unsicher so angestarrt zu werden.

„Also, Hermine. Was genau willst du hier? Du solltest doch wissen, dass du dir keine Freunde machst, wenn du dich zu jemanden wie mich setzt." Es klang boshafter als es seine Absicht war. Eigentlich wünschte er sich sogar, dass gerade in diesem Moment Potter und seine Anhänger vorbei kämen und sehen würde, dass ein hübsches Mädchen an seiner Seite saß und mit ihm plauderte.

Vermutlich würden ihnen die Augen aus dem Köpfen fallen.

Vorsichtig schielte er durch den Vorhang seine langen Haare, ob sie ihn immer noch ansah, was leider der Fall war.

„Oh, ich habe auch nicht die Absicht mir hier Freunde zu machen, Severus. Dafür habe ich viel zu wenig Zeit. Ich bin nur deinetwegen hier."

„Meinetwegen?" Was konnte das schon heißen? Vermutlich brauchte sie Hilfe in einem Fach wie Zaubertränke, wegen etwas anderem konnte es kaum sein, egal wie kryptisch ihre Worte auch waren.

„Ja. Weißt du, ich hätte dich gerne näher kennengelernt, aber es ergab sich nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Aber du hast es uns auch nicht einfach gemacht. Du warst auf deine spezielle Weise wirklich etwas Besonderes und hast uns am Ende überrascht mit deinem außergewöhnlichen Mut."

Ihre Finger fuhren frech in seine Haare und hoben diese ein wenig an, damit sie ihm in das Gesicht sehen konnte, welches eisern auf seine Fußspitzen gerichtet war. Allein diese Geste war es, die ihn erschauern ließ. Dies und die Art wie sie über ihn in der Vergangenheit sprach.

War es doch ein übler Scherz? Niemand wollte ihn kennenlernen, vor allem keine Mädchen in seinem Alter.

Sagte sie das, um ihm zu schmeicheln? Welche Hausarbeit sollte er dafür erledigen? Sein jahrelang aufgebautes Misstrauen bröckelte auch angesichts der Tatsache nicht, dass sie bisher keine Anstalten gemacht hatte ihn um etwas zu bitten. Aber wieder sagte ihm etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass dies nur ein Teil von etwas anderem war. Etwas, was er noch nicht verstand.

Ihr Blick wurde traurig als er sie nun ansah. Ihre braunen Augen verschleierten sich ein wenig und sie griff nun nach seiner Hand. Wie gebannt starrte der junge Mann auf ihre Finger, die sich wie selbstverständlich um seine legten und ihm eine kleine Phiole zuschoben, in der eine klare Flüssigkeit schwappte.

„Meine Zeit läuft ab. Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Versprich mir, dass du dies immer bei dir tragen wirst."

„Ich verstehe nicht", flüsterte Severus und starrte auf das winzige Gefäß in seiner Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Antiserum. Du wirst wissen, wann du es einsetzen musst, wenn es soweit ist."

„Aber.."

„Schhht." Ihr Finger legte sich auf seinen Mund und erneut schenkte sie ihm ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Dein Leben hängt davon ab. Ich darf dir nicht zu viel verraten, sonst ändere ich die Zeitlinie und das kann zu ungeahnten Konsequenzen führen. Bitte, schwöre mir, dass du dieses Gegengift immer bei dir haben wirst."

„Ich..." Er zögerte kurz und nickte dann zaghaft. Es war seltsam, aber er glaubte dem fremden Mädchen. Es war etwas in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen, was ihn vertrauen ließ.

„Ich verspreche es, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Warum hängt mein Leben davon ab?"

Ihre Stimme wurde noch ein wenig leiser und beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Arm.

„Dies ist nicht meine Zeitlinie, ich gehöre hier nicht her. Und du wirst dieses Gegengift eines Tages brauchen. Du wirst es verstehen wenn es soweit ist, das verspreche ich dir! Alles hängt davon ab, dass du diese Phiole nicht verlierst. Sonst war alles umsonst. Und wenn du sie eines Tages benutzt, wirst du auch wieder wissen, dass ich es war, die es dir gegeben hat."

„Aber was.." Erneut durfte er nicht aussprechen und das brünette Mädchen neben ihm verzog ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie starke Schmerzen.

„Keine Fragen, Severus. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Du kannst du mich zu Dank auf ein Butterbier einladen."

„Dann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Schmerzen nickte sie lächelnd und hob noch einmal ihre Hand an seine Wange. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück.

„Ja, das werden wir. Aber jetzt muss ich noch etwas tun."

Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und Severus überkam für einen Augenblick Zweifel. War es doch nur ein übler Streich? Doch im gleichen Augenblick sah er auch, wie ihre Gestalt sich verzerrte. Ähnlich einer schlecht gemachten Fotografie.

„Du wirst dich erst erinnern, wenn es soweit ist", hörte er sie noch sagen und musste sich die Augen reiben, als sie für einen Augenblick fast durchsichtig erschien.

„Warte bitte", rief er, während sie ihren Stab auf ihn richtete und einen Zauberspruch sagte, den er nicht verstand, da sie kaum noch mehr als ein Schatten war.

Verwirrt schüttelte der dunkelhaarige junge Mann seinen Kopf und sah auf die Pergamente, die neben ihm im Gras lagen. Er wollte danach greifen und bemerkte im gleichen Moment den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

Nachdenklich sah er auf die Phiole in seinen Fingern. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wie er in dessen Besitz gekommen war, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie sorgsam aufheben sollte.

Eine Windböe erfasste die Blätter und wirbelten sie auf. Ein einzelnes der Pergamente konnte er noch rechtzeitig ergreifen, bevor es wie die anderen im verbotenen Wald verschwanden.

Es war nichts weiter als einige seltsame Berechnungen, deren Bedeutung er nicht kannte. Vermutlich gehörten sie irgendeinem Mitschüler, der sie hier vergessen hatte. Er zerknüllte das Papier, um es dann wieder achtlos ins Gras zu werfen.

* * *

Grübelnd sah Hermine auf ihre Unterlagen herunter. Es war möglich. Sie hatte alles berechnet, durchdacht, analysiert und noch einmal berechnet. Es gab eine Chance. Und er hatte sie verdient. Natürlich gab es tausende von Variablen. Es durfte ihr kein Fehler unterlaufen. Niemand durfte sie sehen, sie durfte mit niemandem reden. Sie durfte nicht einmal aus Versehen ein Insekt zertreten.

„Was meinen Sie, Professor?"

Fragend sah sie zu dem Portrait des verstorbenen Schulleiters herauf, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Wenn es jemanden gibt, der das schaffen kann, dann sind Sie es."

Erneut sah sie auf ihre Pergamente herunter. Es war ein großes Wagnis, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

„Warum darf ich ihm nicht alles erklären? Wenn er weiß worum es geht, dann..."

„Dann ändert sich unser komplettes Dasein. Vielleicht existiert dann kein Harry. Eventuell ergreift Voldemort die Macht schon, bevor Sie überhaupt geboren werden. Nein, wir dürfen nichts verändern, wir können lediglich diesen Versuch wagen das Schicksal ein wenig zu beeinflussen. Und selbst das ist ein überaus großes Risiko, welches Sie da eingehen, Miss Granger."

„Glauben Sie denn, dass es mir gelingt?"

„Ich glaube an ihre Berechnungen, meine Liebe. Ich glaube an ihren herausragenden Verstand und an ihr gutes Herz."

„Und was, wenn ich scheitere? Wenn es mir nicht gelingt? Immerhin besteht das nicht zu unterschätzende Risiko, dass ich sterben könnte."

„Sie würden verschwinden, das ist etwas anderes als zu sterben. Sie würden sich auflösen im Nebel der Zeit, als hätte es sie nie gegeben."

„Sehr tröstlich", murmelte sie und rechnete noch einmal alles durch.

„Also gut, ich werde es wagen. Wünschen Sie mir Glück, Professor Dumbledore."

Vorsichtig hob Hermine die dünne Kette mit dem veränderten Zeitumkehrer hoch und holte tief Luft. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch einen aufgerieben hatte. Ein paar Manipulationen und sie würde gleich in einer völlig anderen Zeit sein.

„Viel Glück!", rief ihr das Portrait hinterher, während sie das Büro verließ.

Es hatte sie schon unendlich viel Berechnungen gekostet den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu erwischen an dem sie ihn ungesehen treffen konnte. Harrys Erinnerungen waren eine große Hilfe gewesen. Eigentlich waren es ja nicht einmal Harrys, aber das war auch völlig egal. In wenigen Minuten würde sie nicht mehr existieren. Zumindest hier und jetzt.

Letzte Zweifel überkamen sie. Was wenn sie nicht zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt kam? Die Vorstellung sich einfach im Nichts aufzulösen war schrecklich.

Aber wenn alles doch funktionierte, hätte er dann nicht überleben müssen? Wann begann eine Zeitlinie und wann hörte sie auf? Nach dem was sie von dem Portrait erfahren hatte, durfte sie nicht mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden der vorhandenen Linie verändern.

Es gab noch so viele Fragen und Dinge, die sie nicht überdacht hatte, doch ihr lief im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Zeit davon. Es gab nur diese eine kleine Möglichkeit. Entweder sie schaffte es und veränderte die Gegenwart, oder sie starb. Mochte es Dumbledore auch anders ausdrücken. So oder so, hatte sie nur wenige Minuten in der Vergangenheit.

Sie fühlte sich Verantwortlich für ihn, vor allem, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was er getan hatte. Für Harry, für die Zauberwelt, für jeden Einzelnen ihrer Freunde und nicht zuletzt auch sie.

Endlich kam sie an dem Baum an. Hier würde sie gleich immer noch sein. Sofern ihre Rechnung präzise genug war. Orte waren die Konstante bei diesem Unternehmen. Ein winziger Fehler, eine falsche Kalkulation und sie war nicht mehr. Nein, wenn sie sich auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann war es ihre Intelligenz.

Sie klemmte ihre Papiere, die sie immer noch mit sich trug, fest unter den Arm und nahm den Zeitumkehrer aus der Tasche. Vorsichtshalber kontrollierte sie auch, ob sie das Gegengift wirklich eingesteckt hatte. Es kam auf jedes Detail an.

Ein Rascheln irritierte sie kurz, bevor sie das kleine Gerät benutzen konnte, doch es war nur ein kleiner Vogel, der aus einem Gebüsch aufgeschreckt war.

„Genau zweidreiviertel Umdrehungen", murmelte sie. Sie hatte ihn eigenhändig manipuliert und es durfte keinen Millimeter mehr oder weniger sein, sonst konnte es geschehen, dass sie Tage, oder vielleicht sogar Monate zu früh oder zu spät kam.

Sie wollte gerade mit ihrem Vorhaben beginnen, als sie den Schatten hinter sich auftauchen sah und die Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Verbotene Manipulationen an einem Zeitumkehrer, Missachtung des Gesetzes zur Erhaltung konstanter Zeitlinien. Einmischung in das Raumzeitgefüge... Das sind mindestens drei Monate im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaben. Vorausgesetzt, es gab einen wirklich guten Grund."

Erschrocken ließ sie den Zeitumkehrer fallen und fasste sich an den Hals. Das war Unfassbar. Hatte sie eine Wahnvorstellung? Ganz langsam drehte sie sich um und konnte kaum glauben, was sie sah.

Er war doch tot? Wenn er hier stand, dann hatte sie es also geschafft? Aber wie war das möglich, wenn sie es doch noch gar nicht getan hatte?

Ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. Schreck und Freude wechselten sich in einem irrwitzigen Tempo in ihrem Inneren ab. Er hatte seine Worte doch nicht etwa ernst gemeint?

Doch dann sah sie das dünne Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen. Er schien immer noch geschwächt von dem Gift und dem Blutverlust, aber er lebte!

„Aber wie..? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht..." Merlin! Sie geriet ins Stottern, da sich ihr Verstand gerade überschlug.

„Es wäre wirklich besser wir vernichten das Ding schleunigst."

Und zur Bestätigung seiner Worte trat er auf das kleine Gerät welches mit einem Knirschen in seine Einzelteile zerbarst.

„Schon merkwürdig, was manche so einfach herumliegen lassen", murmelte Snape und zog ein altes, sehr zerknittertes Pergament aus seiner Tasche. „Nun, ich habe mich immer gewundert, zu welchem Zweck jemand dermaßen seltsame Zeitberechnungen gemacht hat. Und nach einigen Nachforschungen und Berechnungen meinerseits, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass man die Zeit zwar manipulieren kann, aber jeweils nur ein einziges Mal. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wem es wohl gehören würde. Seltsamerweise erkannte ich erst viele Jahre nachdem ich es gefunden hatte, die Handschrift wieder. Mir war bis zuletzt nie ganz klar gewesen, was eine dermaßen begabte und leicht abenteuerlich veranlagte Schülerin damit vorhatte. Natürlich habe sich sie im Auge behalten, aber es hat mich doch überrascht als mir klar wurde, WEM sie damit helfen wollte."

Sie hatte ihre Unterlagen liegen lassen? Wie überaus dumm. Aber eigentlich hatte sie es noch gar nicht – oder doch? Eben hatte sie sie doch noch unter ihrem Arm gehabt und nun waren sie weg.

Hastig fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrer Tasche, in der sich die kleine Phiole mit dem Gegengift befinden musste. Sie war ebenfalls fort. Nein, doch nicht. Er hatte sie und streckte ihr den kleinen, nun leeren Behälter entgegen.

„Nicht darüber nachdenken, das bringt nichts. Fakt ist, dass es einmal gelungen ist. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich revanchiere. Du hast dich damals aufgelöst, bist einfach verschwunden. Einmal mehr und du wirst auf ewig in einer Zeitschleife stecken."

Hermine ergab sich. Es war sowieso nicht zu ergründen. Snape lebte, dank eines Gegengiftes, welches sie einige Stunden nach seinem Tod hergestellt hatte. Herrjemine, um das zu analysieren würde sie hundert Jahre brauchen.

„Ich glaube, ich schulde dir noch ein Butterbier."

War das etwa ein freundliches Lächeln? Und hatte er sie soeben geduzt? Und was hatte das mit dem Butterbier auf sich? Snape hielt ihr auffordernd seine Hand entgegen.

„Komm", bat er leise, „ich erkläre es dir auf dem Weg."

ENDE


End file.
